


Cicatrice et Fascination

by NausS



Series: Scars infatuation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, John different way to get his scar, M/M, Sherlock fascinated with scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se fait enlever par Mycroft alors qu'il discutait tranquillement d'un colocataire potentiel avec un ami perdu de vue, et ne comprend franchement pas ce qui se passe. Et l'arrivée d'un nouvel inconnu absolument furieux ne l'aide en rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrice et Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Première fic que je publie sur ce fandom si je ne compte pas les traductions... Grand jour, donc ! :D
> 
> La faute à une nuit productive sur le plan idées de fics (beaucoup moins productive question sommeil, par contre) dont trois sur le même thème. Voici la première (aucune certitude que j'écrive les deux autres).
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 

 

''Docteur Watson. Entrez, je vous prie.''

John regarda la pièce autour de lui, se sentant catégoriquement à l'Ouest. Et en décalage complet avec la richesse du mobilier. Des fauteuils molletonnés, des rideaux type tapisserie de fleurs qui-sont-pas-belles-mais-qui-font-classe vertes et rose pâle, encadrant d'immenses fenêtres classy, une moquette beige épaisse qui amortissait le bruit des pas dans le silence studieux prégnant, des bibliothèques le long des murs avec de petites lumières discrètes à l'intérieur qui éclairaient d'en dessous et mettaient en valeur les innombrables livres reliés de cuir et les tout aussi innombrables dossiers eux aussi recouverts de cuir. Et un bureau ridiculement haut et grand, à la fois rangé au millimètre tout en supportant suffisamment de feuilles et de dossiers méticuleusement empilés pour sembler appartenir à une personne qui devait passer beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps à travailler qu'à dormir.

La personne en question était un homme aux cheveux foncés ramenés en arrière. Beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'on s'attendrait à trouver dans un tel bureau, debout avec une jambe croisée devant l'autre, appuyé sur un parapluie noir, portant un costume gris foncé et une cravate bordeaux qui valaient certainement plus cher qu'une année de salaire de John. L'aristocratie qui émanait de lui, son menton légèrement levé, la voix incroyablement snob, le regard froid au-dessus d'un sourire de requin-qui-voudrait-se-faire-passer-pour-un-bisounours-mais-pas-trop-quand-même, étaient vaguement intimidants. A l'image de son bureau, il respirait le luxe élégant, l'ordre et le soin méticuleux, et le travail forcené.

''Asseyez-vous.''

John regarda l'homme de bas en haut. Il diagnostiqua une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus chez son vis-à-vis et décida que, rester debout, ce serait mieux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là, et pas la moindre envie de s'asseoir.

Vingt minutes plus tôt, il s'était trouvé dans un parc sur un banc, à boire un café avec un type qu'il n'avait plus rencontré depuis la fac, Mike Stamford, et qui lui parlait d'un appartement à louer en colocation potentielle. L'autre homme intéressé par la colocation bossait avec Mike à St Barts. Ou en tout cas, passait du temps à St Barts, quoi qu'il y fasse, parce Stamford se levait déjà et lui proposait d'aller le voir dans la foulée. John avait été sur le point d'acquiescer – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose à faire, en cette après-midi de congé maladie, et comme il s'ennuyait à _mourir,_ n'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue – quand une voiture noire avait glissé juste devant eux au moment où ils allaient traverser la route. Une jeune femme en était sortie et avait incité John à monter. Elle avait un sourire charmant, et une paire d'yeux noirs malicieux, qui, quand elle les avait brièvement levés de son smartphone, s'étaient attardés au-dessus de l'épaule de John suffisamment longtemps pour que celui-ci se retourne et aperçoivent trois types baraqués, costume et lunettes noires, qui les observaient tranquillement. Mike avait soupiré, lui avait dit au revoir, et John s'était demandé s'il avait découvert l'existence de la Matrice et était sur le point d'avaler la petite pilule rouge.

Et quand il voyait l'homme auprès de qui on venait de l'introduire et l'intérieur de ce bâtiment ridiculement cossu et officiel, il songea qu'en fait c'était certainement l'agent Smith qui l'avait trouvé. Manquaient plus que les lunettes noires et le câble de l'oreillette. Quoi que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vraiment du genre à porter des lunettes noires.

Autant dire que cette journée avait toutes les apparences d'une _très_ mauvaise journée.

John se contenta d'avancer vers le fauteuil que lui désignait l'homme et de se placer derrière en posant ses mains sur le dossier.

''Je suis bien, debout.''

Son vis-à-vis le dévisagea.

''Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment effrayé, Docteur Watson.''

''Vous n'être pas un homme vraiment effrayant.''

L'autre se contenta d'afficher un sourire glacial et ironique. Avant d'arborer une expression totalement neutre :

''Quels sont vos rapports avec Sherlock Holmes ?''

John fronça des sourcils. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne savaient pas cacher leurs pensées, qui ne savaient pas dissimuler leurs ressentis derrière un masque impassible.

''Mes rapports avec... qui ?''

''Holmes,'' répéta froidement l'homme. '' _Sherlock_ Holmes.''

''Euh... je ne connais pas de Sherlock Holmes. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Et ce que je fais ici ?''

''Vous répondez à mes questions, Docteur Watson, voilà ce que vous faites ici. Il m'a été indiqué _très_ récemment que vous étiez susceptible d'établir un contact avec Sherlock Holmes. J'aurais besoin d'en connaître la raison.''

John fronça encore plus les sourcils.

''Je... n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. C'est qui, ce Sherlock Holmes ? Pourquoi vous voulez des infos sur lui ?'' Il réfléchit une seconde de plus avant d'ajouter : ''Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait _croire_ que je vous donnerais la moindre information, si j'en possédais ?''

L'homme le considéra en silence pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que John commence à trouver la situation particulièrement désagréable. L'attente oppressante était telle qu'il aurait certainement dit quelque chose, s'il avait eu quelque chose à dire à cet homme. Mais son cerveau tournait dans le vide, à la recherche d'une connaissance qui portait le nom de Sherlock Holmes. Un nom comme celui-là ne s'oubliait pas, et, pourtant, il ne lui rappelait absolument rien.

Finalement, l'autre homme s'assit à son bureau avec élégance et lenteur, joignit ses mains au-dessus de la surface plane, inclina la tête sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche :

''Je note que vous vous placez spontanément comme protecteur des informations sur cet homme, alors même que vous ne connaissez rien de lui.''

''… J'imagine que ça dépendrait du personnage en question, et des informations à donner... Mais de manière générale, quand on m'enlève en pleine rue dans une berline noire et qu'on m'emmène de force dans un bâtiment type gouvernemental, je n'ai pas particulièrement _envie_ de répondre aux questions qu'on m'y pose.''

''Voilà qui est courageux de votre part, Docteur,'' observa l'homme en détaillant avec nonchalance ses doigts croisés au-dessus de son bureau devant lui. ''J'ai toujours pensé que le mot 'courage' était de loin le terme le plus indulgent pour parler de stupidité, pas vous ?'' Son regard implacable se verrouilla de nouveau sur John, la nonchalance brusquement remplacée par l'observation minutieuse, et le médecin eut l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. ''Comment va votre main ?''

John vacilla, la question inattendue chassant de son esprit l'insulte qu'elle suivait. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Et surtout rien à cacher à propos de sa main gauche bandée.

''Je... Elle guérit.''

L'autre leva un sourcil, et ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur le bandage, mais sur l'autre main qui avait vécu sa vie de son côté depuis le début de l'entretien, sans que John n'en ait toujours conscience. Elle et lui n'était pas toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Pas qu'elle parte dans tous les sens, au contraire. Sa main droite avait tendance à être moins forte, moins habile, moins mobile, moins sensible que l'autre.

Mais de ça, l'homme n'était pas censé être au courant.

''Je ne vous parle pas de cette autre blessure. Mais de la restriction de votre main droite à des suites... mmh... neurologiques, je dirais.''

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Comment allait sa main droite ? Eh bien, elle allait. Il garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas que l'autre possède tant d'informations confidentielles sur lui.

L'homme l'observa sans rien dire un moment, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés, penché en avant sur son bureau.

''Une somme significative pourrait vous être versée régulièrement, si vous le souhaitez, pour vous faciliter les choses.''

John eut un mouvement de la tête surpris. Comment le type en était passé de sa main droite à ce qui ressemblait fort à une tentative de le soudoyer, exactement ?

''… Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que vous n'êtes pas un homme rich-''

'' _En échange de_ quoi ?''

''D'informations. Rien d'indiscret, rien qui puisse vous mettre... mal-à-l'aise. Juste... me dire ce que Sherlock Holmes fait, ce qu'il prévoit... ce genre d'informations.''

John sourit sans même pouvoir le contrôler, dubitatif, tout en clignant des yeux avec incrédulité. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper un vague ricanement.

''Je ne connais _pas_ de Sherlock Holmes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous fatiguez à essayer de m'acheter alors que je ne sais même pas de qui vous me parlez !''

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Même si l'homme avec qui il tenait une conversation invraisemblable depuis vingt minutes ne paraissait pas effrayant à John, il avait appris à toujours garder les yeux sur les dangers potentiels d'une situation, et un homme suffisamment riche et puissant pour l'enlever en plein jour dans la rue, travailler dans un bureau comme celui-ci et proposer de lui verser de l'argent plus ou moins gratuitement était _définitivement_ un danger potentiel.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Et de bloquer dessus.

Grand, impression amplifiée par le long manteau sombre et ouvert – sur une chemise violette plutôt cintrée, pouvait voir John – qui ondula élégamment autour de ses longues jambes lorsqu'il marcha d'un pas vif vers l'occupant du bureau. Plus jeunes qu'eux, boucles noires et folles qui tombaient en petites cascades désordonnées autour d'un visage pâle, improbable, aux pommettes proéminentes, et visiblement furieux. Les yeux bleus très très pâles lançaient des éclairs.

Le nouvel arrivant alla droit vers le bureau, posa les mains à plat dessus avec autorité et colère en se penchant sur l'autre homme qui s'était tranquillement assis au fond de son fauteuil, une moue suffisante collée au visage alors qu'il inspectait ses ongles avec une nonchalance élégante. Il finit par lever les yeux vers celui qui le surplombait, parvenant à teinter son regard d'une morgue supérieure, même dans cette position, et un sourire affable.

''Sherlock,'' salua-t-il avec neutralité, comme s'il se contentait de reconnaître l'existence de son vis-à-vis.

Et John eut l'impression d'être encore plus catégoriquement à l'Ouest. Le fameux Sherlock, donc. Visiblement pas un repris de justice ni un hors-la-loi, s'il pouvait se balader dans un tel bâtiment, ouvrir à la volée une porte d'un bureau riche et menacer du regard son intimidant occupant. John s'était fait embarqué de force pour _quoi_ exactement ? Pour _qui_?

''Stamford vient de m'annoncer que tu as _cueilli_ une personne au hasard dans la rue,'' dit le dénommé Sherlock d'une voix de rage glaciale, particulièrement grave.

''Oui, il est juste derrière toi. J'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Comme tu peux le voir toi-même, il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Une simple procédure de routine.''

''Stamford parle à quelqu'un de la place libre dans mon appartement et ledit quelqu'un est embarqué dans une de tes voitures noires dans la foulée.''

''Oui, comme je le disais, une simple procédure de routine.''

Ah. Parce que Sherlock Holmes était le colocataire potentiel. Celui qui avait dit à Mike le matin-même qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui comme colocataire. Mot-pour-mot ce que John avait également dit à Mike avant même que celui-ci ne lui parle de cette opportunité.

Sherlock Holmes. L'enlèvement de John par la berline prenait tout son sens, subitement. Euh... Non, en fait, pas le moins du monde. Mais au moins John pouvait-il se raccrocher à quelque chose d'un peu plus concret que la conversation surnaturelle qu'il avait menée jusque là.

''Je ne vois pas comment je suis censé trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de partager un loyer avec moi, maintenant que tu m'as coupé les vivres, si tu t'obstines à enlever et terroriser chaque candidat.''

Maintenant qu'il lui avait _coupé les vivres_ ? Mais c'étaient qui, exactement, ces types ?

L'homme qui s'appelait Mycroft fit la moue avec classe et arrogance. Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau pour se placer du même côté que Sherlock, s'appuya contre le meuble en regardant l'homme à côté de lui avec ce qui ressemblait à une expression concernée.

''Si cela peut te rassurer, c'est la première fois que je prends la peine d'inviter un potentiel colocataire : aucun autre ne m'avait paru suffisamment... acceptable selon tes critères pour être un danger potentiel. Tu dois bien admettre qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un choix _aussi déplorable_ que la dernière fois.''

''Je ne referai _pas_ un choix déplorable. Moriarty est parvenu à me dupé quand je l'ai rencontré, il a emménagé, il a failli me tuer dans la foulée, il est parti, fin de l'histoire. Arrête d'occuper tes temps de loisirs à t'immiscer dans ma vie privée,'' ordonna le dénommé Sherlock d'une voix vibrante de colère. Avant d'ajouter avec une moue dubitative : ''Et je puis t'assurer que _celui-là_ est bien trop stupide pour pouvoir me cacher quoi que ce soit.''

''Eh !''

John avait été soulagé jusque là de ne plus faire partie de la conversation, ce qui donnait un peu de temps à son cerveau pour essayer de se mettre en phase avec la situation. A ce moment précis, cependant, l'insulte réveilla son ego et il s'entendit pousser un cri du cœur.

''A peu près tout le monde _l'est_ , stupide,'' précisa Sherlock à son attention, en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur lui, comme si son explication était une excellente raison pour son insulte.

Mycroft souriait, narquois.

''Tu ne le connais même pas, Sherlock. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux estimer qu'il n'est pas dangereux – même si je dois dire que ce bref entretien avec lui te donne raison sur son niveau intellectuel.''

John ravala son deuxième _Eh !_ réflexe et outré. Il songea que les deux hommes partageaient visiblement un consensus sur qui était intelligent et qui ne l'était pas, et qu'ils s'excluaient apparemment l'un et l'autre de cette populace caractérisée par sa stupidité. C'était sans doute le seul consensus sur lequel ils s'accordaient, aux vues de leur querelle qui paraissait de plus en plus décalée et burlesque à John.

''On s'est déjà vus,'' affirma Sherlock avec énergie – et 'avec énergie' était ici une litote : l'homme au long manteau semblait vibrer d'une électricité seulement vaguement contenue.

John admira l'aplomb avec lequel il mentait. Il sourit, aussi, en entendant le ton borné et puéril qui criait au mensonge. Mycroft semblait penser la même chose, mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire. Il se tourna vivement vers John dans un tourbillon de tissu noir dramatiquement théâtral. Il plissa des yeux en l'observant de bas en haut, son regard bougeant en cadence, s'arrêtant une demi-seconde sur un point puis sur un autre de son corps.

John se retint de faire un pas en arrière sous l'intensité du regard. Il obligea sa main gauche à cesser le tic d'anxiété inconscient qu'il avait contracté à ses douze ans : celui de prendre sa main droite et d'y appliquer des pressions du pouce dans la paume. Ses deux mains étaient de chaque côté de son corps, à présent, et il subissait l'inspection dans un silence étonné et vaguement mal-à-l'aise. Un regard interrogateur vers Mycroft lui apprit que l'autre souriait toujours, à la limite de la moquerie, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par l'attitude du plus jeune.

Et John se sentit pris dans un tourbillon de parole et d'irréel quand le verdict tomba, la voix particulièrement grave vibrant sur les informations lâchées à une vitesse spectaculaire sans une seule reprise d'inspiration :

''Médecin généraliste dans une clinique, pompier volontaire, ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'en être un. Blessé récemment dans son occupation bénévole, donc en arrêt maladie pour sa fonction principale. S'ennuie mortellement. Ancien droitier devenu gaucher à la suite d'une lésion neurologique... intervenue pendant l'adolescence. A su jouer du piano mais ne pratique plus depuis tellement longtemps qu'il dit régulièrement qu'il en a fait dans une autre vie. Sa... sœur ? … travaille dans la fonction publique territoriale et entretient une relation privilégiée avec... quelqu'un du conseil départemental. Une femme.''

John ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il entendit Mycroft soupirer avec lassitude et tourna vers lui un regard qu'il devinait passablement stupide, à la limite du bovin, ne comprenant pas comment qui que ce soit pouvait prendre un tel air blasé face à cette performance qui ressemblait, au choix, à de la magie ou à du stalking.

''Oui, Sherlock, c'est bien, fais ton petit numéro pour essayer de me faire croire que tu le connais. Il m'a affirmé lui-même n'avoir jamais entendu ton nom avant et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas,'' l'informa Mycroft, et Sherlock dirigea vers John un regard accusateur, totalement injustifié. ''Pas plus,'' reprit Mycroft, ''que quand il a annoncé que, même s'il avait eu quelque chose à me dire sur toi, je n'aurais rien obtenu de lui.''

Les yeux accusateurs se firent neutres et insondables sous des sourcils légèrement froncés. John soutint son regard, mal-à-l'aise.

Puis l'homme au long manteau se tourna sans un mot vers Mycroft, lui imposant un contact visuel prolongé. Un long silence pesant s'installa sans que John ne comprenne vraiment sa signification, mais une conversation silencieuse semblait être en cours entre les deux hommes. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Mycroft finit par soupirer avec agacement en détournant les yeux, ce qui fit naître un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Le plus âgé des deux retourna s'asseoir au fond de son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, avec ce qui semblait être de la fatalité dans le regard.

John avait l'impression de ne pas toucher terre depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, et encore plus depuis que Sherlock s'était également invité. Il prit note du fait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait arrivé, quand la voix grave roula vers lui :

''Trauma crânien ou tumeur cérébrale ?''

John eut l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur dont les câbles auraient lâché quelque part vers le vingtième étage. Il pencha légèrement la tête en fronçant des sourcils, s'obligeant à replonger dans le regard bleu trop pâle, et la pensée fugace que des yeux ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'être aussi intenses lui traversa vaguement esprit.

''… Pardon ?''

''Traumatisme crânien ou tumeur cérébrale ? C'était lequel des deux ?''

''Euh... je... hum. Tumeur.''

''Ooooh,'' vibra la voix grave, teintée d'un mince sourire captivé qui envoya une ondée d'énergie autour de l'individu. ''J'en étais sûr. Il y aurait eu d'autres séquelles pour un trauma crânien, avec une main droite si atteinte – non, pas _si atteinte_ que ça dans l'absolu,'' s'amenda-t-il avec une légère irritation en voyant le regard de John se plisser un instant. ''Mais trop atteinte pour que ce soit le seul signe post-trauma. Mais les probabilités m'ont obligé à considérer le trauma crânien plutôt que la tumeur... J'ai pensé à un AVC aussi, mais l'âge ne correspondait pas... Sauf très grande malchance.''

John s'entendit répondre :

''Oui, enfin, pour l'âge, j'ai pas exactement eu de la chance non plus avec-''

''Chut,'' l'interrompit Sherlock en plissant ses yeux et une main levée, une nouvelle vague d'énergie déferlant de lui alors qu'il s'approchait de John, le pas vif. ''Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi deviner. Mmh,'' vrombit sa voix grave en gagnant quelques harmoniques dans la foulée, et la chaleur et la richesse de timbre qui allaient avec – _Bordel_ , songea John en sentant les vibrations de cette voix rouler dans son sternum. Puis les yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, éclairant son visage, et un sourire de certitude auto-satisfaite courba très légèrement ses lèvres. ''Tumeur cérébrale de l'enfant. Moyenne d'âge : cinq ans. Mais toi ça a été étonnamment tardif, vers... treize ans. Douze ?''

Il proposa le second nombre en inclinant légèrement la tête, son regard perçant ancré dans celui de John qui avait d'abord légèrement secoué le menton de gauche à droite. Cette fois, il acquiesça.

''Et donc... et donc, le piano, c'était avant,'' posa Sherlock d'une voix grave, dans tous les sens du terme.

John contint un mouvement de recul instinctif en voyant l'autre saisir sa main gauche à la paume bandée. Médusé, il regarda l'homme la lever précautionneusement devant ses yeux délavés et plissés qui semblaient la détailler, comme si Sherlock avait voulu stocker dans sa mémoire chaque motif de chaque empreinte digitale. _Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait l'intéresser..._

''Oui,'' continua pensivement l'homme en observant sa main gauche, puis en l'abandonnant pour saisir l'autre entre ses longs doigts pâles. ''Des doigts de pianiste. _Evident_. De quelqu'un qui a grandi en apprenant le piano, plutôt. J'imagine que ta main droite ne te permet plus de jouer.''

John ne dit rien, mais l'autre semblait plus parler pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il ne sut pas quoi faire quand Sherlock se mordit légèrement la lèvre en regardant la main qu'il tenait depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes.

''Et la cicatrice ?'' interrogea soudainement Sherlock en relevant soudainement les yeux vers ceux de John.

''Euh... Quoi, 'la cicatrice' ?'' demanda John en écho, ne contrôlant pas le léger mouvement réflexe de sa nuque.

Sherlock le perçut, bien entendu. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et un bout de langue rose lapa vivement l'arc insolite que formait sa lèvre supérieure.

''Elle est toujours visible ?''

''Oui,'' répondit John, mal-à-l'aise.

''Je... Je peux la voir ?''

John envoya un regard traqué vers Mycroft comme si le propriétaire du bureau pouvait lui venir en aide, sans qu'il sache véritablement de quelle aide il avait besoin. Mais Mycroft avait ouvert un dossier et semblait tout entier plongé dans sa lecture, comme s'il avait été parfaitement inconscient de leur présence. Pourtant, John était absolument convaincu qu'il écoutait tout ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui et les épiait du coin des yeux.

Il n'avait pas encore répondu à Sherlock, mais ce dernier l'avait déjà contourné et John sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Il put presque sentir le hochement de tête désappointé de Sherlock quand ce dernier se rendit compte que les cheveux blonds rejoignaient le col de la chemise. Donc qu'aucun bout de peau ne dépassait. John se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si Sherlock prendrait la liberté d- _Ah bah oui_ , songea-t-il en sursautant légèrement.

John frissonna quand les doigts se posèrent avec douceur sur le col pour le descendre de quelques centimètres. L'autre main rejoignit rapidement la première, relevant les cheveux qui caressaient sa nuque et dans lesquels une partie du témoignage de son opération se noyait. Sherlock devait entrevoir quatre ou cinq centimètres de sa cicatrice encore très visible, traces lisses, blanches et brillantes sur peau au grain doré et mat. Le bout d'un ongle effleura le motif, dessina le long trait vertical puis les quelques plus petits, horizontaux, qui y formaient des intersections à chaque centimètre. John ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa tête partir en avant sous les caresses, offrant ainsi quelques centimètres de plus à l'exploration de Sherlock. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un témoignait de l'affection, presque de l'adoration, à sa cicatrice. Il frissonna de nouveau quand le souffle chaud de Sherlock s'écrasa sur sa nuque.

''Tumeur du cervelet, donc. Et la main droite... ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que les doigts qui dessinaient à présent le contour du relief des marques blanches.

''Dommage collatéral de l'opération,'' répondit John tout bas, d'une voix rauque. ''Pas le choix pour enlever la plus grande partie de la tumeur. Le chirurgien a même hésité à continuer à enlever de la matière, mais a fait le choix d'arrêter là. Heureusement. Je me suis réveillé avec le bras paralysé. La motricité est à peu près revenue en quelques semaines...''

''Mais l'agilité, la sensibilité et la dextérité de la main ne sont plus les mêmes.''

''Mmh,'' se contenta d'émettre John en s'empêchant de se demander si c'était pour approuver, ou en réaction au pouce qui brossait légèrement les cheveux recouvrant le haut de la cicatrice.

''Tu as dû devenir gaucher. Et abandonner le piano.''

Sherlock était beaucoup, beaucoup trop près, dans son dos. Et beaucoup trop loin en même temps.

''Voui,'' souffla John en réponse. ''Mon père avait fabriqué un support pour mon bras droit à installer devant le clavier, pour que je n'aie que ma main à gérer. Mais c'était trop compliqué. Trop énervant. Trop...''

''… frustrant,'' suppléa Sherlock avec un soupçon de gravité dans la voix, juste dans son oreille.

Et John frissonna encore.

''Enlève ta chemise. Je peux pas la voir en entier. Je _veux_ la voir en entier.''

Le premier réflexe de John fut de lever un regard gêné vers Mycroft, comme si c'était sa présence spécifiquement qui pouvait le faire hésiter à exécuter l'ordre _._ Puis il se reprit, remettant son cerveau en marche avec lenteur. Il était dans le bureau le plus luxueux qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie, en présence de deux parfaits inconnus avec des super-pouvoirs de déduction, dont l'un d'entre eux manifestait une fascination étrange pour sa cicatrice. Il avait _toutes_ les bonnes raisons pour ne pas enlever sa chemise.

Mais, bien sûr, Sherlock interpréta correctement le premier geste réflexe que son ordre avait produit chez John.

''Mycroft, dehors,'' claqua sa voix.

_Mycroft, pas bouger,_ eut envie d'ordonner John.

L'interpellé leva un regard agacé.

''Sherlock, tu es dans mon bureau et-''

''Sors.''

La voix grave n'était plus impérieuse. C'était plus doux. C'était différent. John ne comprit pas, cependant, pourquoi Mycroft s'interrompit dans sa phrase et observa Sherlock comme s'il était en train de _considérer_ la chose. A la stupéfaction de John, il finit par se lever de son bureau et s'éloigner d'un pas raide vers la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui.

''C'est bon. Tu peux enlever ta chemise.''

''Euh, je... Sherlock, c'est bien ça ? Je ne vais pas enlever ma chemise.''

L'autre émit un 'kss' irrité et revint à grands pas vifs devant lui pour lui faire face. Il plongea ses deux yeux bleu pâle, hypnotiques, dans les siens.

''John. Vraiment. J'ai très, _très_ _envie_ de voir ta cicatrice. S'il te plaît.''

John résista trois vaillantes secondes face au sérieux et à l'importance insolites mais intenses que Sherlock avait mis dans sa voix. Puis soupira et déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise, en songeant qu'il était faible. Mais que le sourire ravi que lui envoyait Sherlock valait le coup de se comporter aussi ridiculement. Le manteau virevolta gaiement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision quand Sherlock repassa avec impatience dans son dos.

Rien, pendant quelques secondes, pas un bruit, pas un mot, pas un geste, et John sentit ses épaules se raidir contre son gré.

_Elle est trop laide. Elle est trop visible. Elle me mutile._ Il n'avait plus pensé ça de sa cicatrice depuis des années.

Puis un soupir, un simple souffle béat qui lui donna la chair de poule quand il effleura sa peau. Il sentit le bout des doigts de Sherlock se poser avec hésitation, presque avec dévotion entre ses omoplates, juste sous l'extrémité basse de sa cicatrice. Dix centimètres de marque blanche qui commençaient sur quelques centimètres pratiquement invisibles dans ses cheveux, et mourrait sur sa deuxième vertèbre thoracique.

Il sentait la présence de Sherlock dans son dos, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Alors que toute l'attention de son observateur était focalisée sur sa cicatrice. Les doigts reprirent leurs caresses, et John se demanda s'ils essayaient d'en apprendre le motif et les reliefs exacts. Il sentit le besoin de briser le silence.

''Comment...'' commença-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enrouée à son goût. ''Hem. Comment tu as su pour ma sœur ?''

''Ta main droite est une contre-indication pour être pompier, même volontaire,'' débita distraitement Sherlock, captivé par la découverte de la nuque de John. ''Il fallait une connaissance bien placée pour obtenir une dérogation, ou un passe-droit... Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des milliers de connaissances : Stamford m'a dit que vous aviez été proches, que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre pour peu que tu sois plus sociable. Et tout le monde connaît quelqu'un qui a entendu parler d'une colocation quand il en cherche une, or ce n'était pas ton cas, selon lui. Du coup, un parent qui fait le lien entre cette connaissance bien placée et toi. Ta sœur travaille dans la fonction territoriale. Mh, niveau social peu élevé, mais tu as fait médecine, est-ce qu'il restait beaucoup d'argent à tes parents pour ses études à elle ? Non. Et aucune garantie que des études longues l'intéressaient. Elle est même certainement restée vivre dans votre commune d'origine. Elle travaille pour cette commune et ça l'a mise en contact avec un membre du Conseil Départemental qui gère les équipes de pompiers... Avec _une_ membre du Conseil. La seule personne célibataire qui y siège. Pas que le fait que les autres sont tous en couple soit une raison tout à fait suffisante pour estimer que c'est avec cette femme que ta sœur fornique, mais pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de déduire tous les autres membres, dans le cadre d'une affaire, c'était la seule qui pouvait convenir... Ah, oui, pourquoi une sœur... Tu portes sur toi le comportement d'un grand frère qui a dû être attentif à une sœur imprudente et impulsive. Et au niveau de l'âge de la conseillère en question, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un de ta fratrie et pas un parent...''

John ne dit rien pendant une seconde. Puis :

''C'était... incroyable.''

Il sentit les doigts sur sa nuque tressauter très légèrement.

''… Tu le penses vraiment ?''

''Oui, bien sûr. C'était... foutrement génial. Pas étonnant que tu penses que tout le monde est stupide.''

''Je pense que tout le monde est stupide parce que tout le monde _est_ stupide.''

John ne répondit rien. Les doigts, dans son cou, œuvraient avec une énergie nouvelle, joyeuse. Ils étaient doux, attentifs. Et pendant qu'une main effleurait les marques blanches, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale et soulevant une chair de poule sur ses bras qu'aucune chemise ne couvrait plus, l'autre entreprenait ses trapèzes en les malaxant distraitement, l'un après l'autre. John se sentait se détendre sous les mains de Sherlock, et c'était affolant d'avoir l'impression que c'était parfaitement naturel, alors qu'il était dans un lieu étranger, en compagnie d'un étranger. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne considérait absolument pas Sherlock comme un étranger.

''Elle est magnifique,'' souffla Sherlock.

John eut besoin de trois pleines secondes pour comprendre de quoi Sherlock parlait. Il haussa les épaules.

''Pourtant, ce n'est pas la moins visible des cicatrices. Elle aurait pu être plus discrète.''

''Peu importe. C'est pas ça qui compte. Elle est absolument parfaite.''

Et cette phrase envoya dans tous ses membres des décharges dont la douceur lui parut alarmante. Notamment parce qu'il avait sentit que Sherlock s'était encore approché de son dos, et il luttait pour ne pas se laisser basculer contre lui, pour ne pas combler les deux, trois centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Il sentit une chaleur malvenue au niveau de son aine et décida qu'il devait détourner son attention de celle que lui portait Sherlock.

''Pourquoi elle te captive autant ?''

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite.

''Les cicatrices exercent une... fascination scientifique sur moi.''

''… Seulement scientifique ?''

Même John entendit la note joueuse qui perça dans sa question sans qu'il ait eu l'intention de l'y placer. Il ne s'appesantit pas inutilement sur la question quand il entendit Sherlock sourire dans son dos, sentit le souffle de son rire bref et silencieux sur sa peau.

''Certains appelleraient certainement ça un fétichisme sexuel,'' lui offrit le génie de la déduction.

Et le ventre de Sherlock se colla contre son dos. Les doigts s'écartèrent légèrement de sa nuque et il sentit le souffle de Sherlock tout contre ses vertèbres alors que ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques millimètres de la cicatrice. Le vide ridicule, et pourtant horriblement présent, électrisa la peau de John. Il se laissa aller contre le torse derrière lui, grogna de frustration, et, enfin, les lèvres se posèrent.

Même douceur, même presque dévotion. Toute une nouvelle palette de sensations à ressentir. L'exploration reprit, avec la bouche cette fois. Les doigts, devenus inutiles, s'étaient posés sur la taille nue de John et y dessinaient de petits ronds, pendant que les lèvres et la langue découvraient à leur tour le léger relief de sa cicatrice. John s'entendit ronronner une seconde, avant de s'empêcher de continuer pendant la minute entière d'exquise torture qui suivit. Les lèvres, abreuvées d'informations, finirent par obliquer vers les trapèzes, puis sous la mâchoire, et John ne contint pas son ronronnement, cette fois. Il laissa partir sa tête en arrière, la posant contre l'épaule de Sherlock avec un soupir de satisfaction. Son aine se manifesta – doux euphémisme – un peu plus clairement à son attention. Il laissa un sourire fataliste étirer un coin de sa bouche :

''Et donc, ce dénommé Mycroft enlève tous tes aspirants colocataires et te donne l'occasion de les tester pour savoir s'ils satisfont tes critères sexuels,'' taquina-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre réponde avec autant de sérieux :

''Mycroft enlève les gens parce qu'il a suffisamment de pouvoir pour le faire et adore le montrer en permanence. Et aussi parce qu'il est mon frère et qu'il pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour 'garder un œil' sur mes fréquentations potentielles. Et pour contrôler chaque parcelle de ma vie, si je le laissais faire. Il ne fait rien que je pourrais _vouloir_ qu'il fasse.''

''Pourtant il te sert des gens avec des cicatrices à toucher sur un plateau.''

''Je déteste toucher les autres êtres humains, John. En dehors des cadavres et dans un but purement scientifique. _Vraiment_ purement scientifique. Et je déteste qu'on me touche.''

L'interpellé - occultant volontairement la partie sur les cadavres - ne put que prendre ça pour un défi. Il se détacha très légèrement de Sherlock et se retourna face à lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux une seconde, puis posa sa main gauche bandée sur son ventre, à travers la chemise violette. Sherlock frémit, ferma les yeux, mais ne se retira pas. Au contraire, il accentua légèrement le contact contre la main de John. Ce dernier la laissa glisser vers sa taille, sous le long manteau noir, puis l'enlaça. Il sentait les boucles de Sherlock chatouiller sa tempe. Sa bouche trouva la gorge chaude, en bataillant un peu avec le col relevé du manteau, et elle y déposa des baisers à répétition. Le grognement de Sherlock vibra sous ses lèvres.

''Il faudrait qu'on sache un peu plus de choses l'un sur l'autre.''

''Pour entreprendre des rapports sexuels ?'' La voix était devenue rauque, basse, à l'image du grognement précédent. Elle envoya une nouvelle vague de tension, bienvenue cette fois, dans le bas-ventre de John.

''... Non. Oui. Non, je pensais à si on vit ensemble en colocation. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur l'autre.''

''Je joue du violon, parfois à trois heures du matin, ça m'aide à réfléchir,'' énonça rapidement Sherlock, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de la discussion le plus vite possible, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de John pour le lécher consciencieusement toutes les trois syllabes, ses doigts répartis entre sa nuque, traçant le motif qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, et le creux de ses reins qu'ils caressaient du bout des ongles. ''Je ne parle parfois pas pendant des jours, et je fais des expériences scientifiques dans la cuisine. Est-ce que ça vous convient, Docteur Watson ?''

John se demanda vaguement s'il l'appelait Docteur pour s'adresser au scientifique en lui et lui rappeler que les expérimentations scientifiques ne devraient pas représenter le même problème que s'il avait été un profane.

''Expériences de quel type ?''

''Du type qui pourrait être dangereux.''

John songea que Sherlock ne savait absolument pas se vendre au commun des mortels. Et sourit de ne pas en faire partie. Et se dit dans un étrange instant de lucidité que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il songeait ne pas faire partie du commun des mortels, et que c'était ce Sherlock Holmes qui était à l'origine de cette pensée.

''Ok.''

''Parfait.''

John le fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dès que les doigts avaient commencé à tracer sa cicatrice, il avait eu envie de faire ça. Les lèvres de Sherlock bougèrent sous les siennes, répondirent à ses baisers. John laissa Sherlock le pousser un pas après l'autre vers le bureau de Mycroft contre lequel il le fit s'appuyer.

''Tu ne penses pas qu'on va baiser là, dans le bureau luxueux de ton frère, _sur_ l'immense et majestueuse table de travail de ton frère, avec n'importe qui qui pourrait rentrer à tout moment, si ?''

''Si, c'est très exactement ce que je pense qu'on va faire,'' répondit Sherlock en laissant tomber son manteau par terre. Comme pour bien démontrer son intention, il passa une main sous chaque cuisse de John et le souleva légèrement pour l'asseoir sur la surface encombrée de dossiers parfaitement rangés, dont certains tombèrent en répandant leur contenu un peu partout.

''Il doit y avoir... je sais pas, des caméras de surveillance.''

''Mon frère _contrôle_ les caméras de surveillance de cette ville. Je suis par exemple certain qu'il a fait en sorte qu'aucune d'entre elles ne soit dirigée vers toi, quand il a fait son petit numéro d'enlèvement dans la rue.'' Sa voix sonna profondément irritée quand il énonça les derniers mots de la phrase précédente. ''Et je suis certain que son bureau est le seul endroit de Londres exempt de caméra.''

Sherlock s'immisça entre les cuisses de John qui, assit sur le bureau, le surplombait de quelques centimètres. Il l'embrassa avec une voracité nouvelle, ses mains caressant la peau nue de son dos, de ses hanches, s'égarant parfois aussi sur le bureau pour envoyer 'malencontreusement' d'autres dossiers à terre, son sourire satisfait s'accentuant un peu plus à chaque 'froush' indiquant qu'une nouvelle volée de feuilles reprenaient leur liberté sur la moquette.

''Par ailleurs – et j'aimerais ensuite qu'on arrête de parler de Mycroft, si tu le veux bien,'' souffla Sherlock à son oreille dont il maltraitait gentiment le lobe, ''s'il te propose de l'argent pour m'espionner, prends-le, ça nous fera un matelas confortable.''

John rit. Ses mains étaient dans les boucles noires, découvraient la texture douce, puis oublièrent de découvrir pour saisir à pleines poignées quand Sherlock porta son attention sur la ceinture de son jean trop serré et sur la peau sensible qui la bordait. John eut un instant d'hésitation, songeant que le bureau serait dans un bordel innommable d'ici quelques minutes. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait été amené ici après un kidnapping en règle, et songea qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de l'état dans lequel ils laisseraient les lieux. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sherlock le repoussa un peu plus loin sur la table, pour se laisser la place d'y monter aussi, ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de John. Il s'y assit, saisissant le visage du médecin entre ses deux mains et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en une série de baisers gourmands. Il finit par accentuer la pression, sa main sur l'épaule de John qui comprit le message et se laissa allonger sur la table. Le médecin entreprit de déboutonner le haut de la chemise de Sherlock, jaloux du manque d'équité entre leur nudité respective. Sherlock finissait de déboucler la ceinture et la braguette de son jean quand John, contrarié par les boutons récalcitrants, l'obligea à lever les bras et à terminer de passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête. John se débarrassa de son jean et son caleçon et profita que Sherlock soit occupé à se faufiler hors de sa propre chemise pour s'attaquer au bouton qui fermait son pantalon noir. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, leurs érections glorieusement libres, les coudes de Sherlock posés de part-et-d'autre du visage de John. Ce dernier hésita.

'Tu... euh... tu veux voir ma cicatrice ?''

Sherlock l'étudia pensivement du regard pendant une seconde.

''Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?''

''Je... ne pense pas.''

Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même, comme s'il intégrait une nouvelle donnée.

''Tu n'es pas complexé par sa présence,'' conclut-il comme si c'était une étonnamment bonne nouvelle.

John réfléchit en passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres, captant avec une satisfaction vibrante le regard de Sherlock qui se perdit sur sa bouche.

''Ca fait vingt-cinq ans qu'elle est là. Je ne peux pas la voir directement... Elle fait partie de moi. C'est plus comme un tatouage qu'autre chose.''

''Un tatouage que tu n'as pas demandé à avoir.''

''Un tatouage qui m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai eu énormément de chance que l'emplacement de la tumeur était tel qu'elle pouvait être retirée. C'est grâce à cette opération que je suis toujours vivant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être complexé par les marques qu'elle a laissées. J'aime ma cicatrice.''

Sherlock resta un instant silencieux, enregistrant de nouvelles données, en alignant d'autres.

''Je me suis trompé,'' confia-t-il. ''Tu n'es pas stupide comme le reste du monde. Pas d'interprétation abusive,'' corrigea-t-il instantanément en voyant le sourire de John. ''Tu _es_ stupide. Juste pas de la même façon que les autres.''

John le fit taire d'un baiser joyeux, prolongé et humide, et Sherlock se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas montés sur le bureau pour parler philosophie. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de John, y traça un sentier de langue qui descendit le long de sa trachée, entre ses clavicules, remonta le long de l'une d'entre elles avant de plonger sur un téton sensible. John gémit sous lui, et Sherlock décida qu'ils avaient assez attendus. Il les prit en main, leurs deux érections jointes entre ses longs doigts pâles, alors que ceux de John agrippaient ses fesses. Le médecin ondula sous Sherlock qui l'embrassait avec emphase. Il les caressa doucement, puis accéléra quand John lui mordit la lèvre pour lui faire comprendre que le temps des caresses de chaton avait assez duré. Sherlock sentit John onduler de plus en plus vite, grogner plus fort – et il songea qu'il devait certainement onduler et grogner, lui aussi, mais il était trop concentré sur engranger le maximum d'informations sur les stimuli qui faisaient réagir le Docteur John Watson pour se poser des questions sur ses propres réactions physiologiques. Les doigts de John étaient accrochés à sa taille, et Sherlock les sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans sa peau quand John se tendit sous lui et se vida entre eux. Il ne fallu que quelques mouvements de plus à Sherlock – et la pensée glorieuse qu'il venait de faire jouir le porteur d'une si magnifique cicatrice – pour être submergé par la vague de plaisir intense qui l'empêcherait d'intégrer la moindre donnée nouvelle sur quoi que ce soit pour les quelques minutes à venir.

John respirait sous lui, sous sa tête que Sherlock avait posée sur son sternum. John respirait profondément, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Tranquillement. John l'enlaçait, ses bras à la fois fermement et lâchement passés autour de son torse, ses doigts dessinant des motifs irréguliers sur son dos. Il fallut quelques minutes au médecin pour oraliser une pensée qui bataillait dans le coton agréable de son esprit.

''Toi aussi, tu as des cicatrices.''

Sherlock se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, distrait par les vibrations du sternum sous son oreille, puis se secoua mentalement, physiologiquement incapable de trouver acceptable d'être ralenti par son état post-coïtal de cette façon là.

''Mh. Inintéressantes et ennuyeuses. Petites blessures diverses pendant une affaire ou une autre avec le Yard.''

John réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée du type de métier que son colocataire futur et partenaire de baise passé exerçait – et il songea au passage qu'ils franchissaient les étapes de leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, dans un ordre bizarre et inattendu. Mais vu le personnage que Sherlock semblait être, 'bizarre et inattendu' lui apparaîtrait certainement rapidement comme 'commun et routinier.' Il se rendit compte que rien ne lui traversait l'esprit, quand il essayait de penser à une profession qui pourrait convenir à Sherlock.

''Tu travailles dans quoi, exactement ?'' demanda-t-il en continuant de tracer des arabesques sur la peau blanche.

''Je suis détective consultant.''

''Mh ? Ca existe, ça ?''

''Depuis que j'ai inventé la profession, oui. Je suis le seul au monde. Dès que la Police est dépassée par une enquête, soit à peu près tout le temps, elle fait appel à moi. Tu vas voir, des fois, c'est presque intéressant.''

John se rappela ce que Sherlock avait pu déduire de lui en un regard d'à peine cinq secondes. Il songea qu'en effet, seule une profession qu'il aurait inventée pouvait convenir à l'aperçu qu'il avait de cet homme qui s'appelait Sherlock Holmes. La phrase sur les cadavres lui revint également à l'esprit, et il fut soulagé de lui trouver un contexte acceptable.

''Ca te va bien. Tu dois être brillant.''

''Je suis toujours brillant, John,'' lui reprocha Sherlock, face à l'énonciation d'une telle évidence.

Sa voix grave sonnait particulièrement satisfaite, malgré tout.

John fit un bruit de gorge évasif en souriant.

 

 

Mycroft entra dans le bureau quand John reboutonnait sa chemise, comme s'il avait su à quel moment exactement la décence lui permettait de réinvestir son domaine. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les feuilles éparpillées, mais le regard qu'il envoya à Sherlock sous ses sourcils froncés ne laissait pas place à l'interprétation. Le destinataire du regard l'ignora joyeusement. Il renfilait son long manteau qui vola allègrement autour de ses jambes, quand il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte en relevant le col d'un geste expert.

''John, 221 B Baker Street, si la colocation t'intéresse toujours. Bonne journée Mycroft !''

Et Mycroft ouvrit de grands yeux sur l'encadrement à présent vide de la porte que Sherlock avait laissée béante. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui son frère ne lui avait souhaité une bonne journée en ayant l'air de le _penser_. De la même façon que jamais son frère n'avait volontairement touché un autre être humain. Vivant, du moins. Mycroft plissa des yeux calculateurs, étudiant un John plutôt mal-à-l'aise qui fermait son dernier bouton et essayait vraiment de ne pas se souvenir que Sherlock avait minutieusement choisi avec quels documents de la plus haute importance ils allaient s'essuyer avant de se rhabiller.

''Hum. Eh bien. Je pense que je vais y-''

''Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon frère, Docteur Watson,'' coupa Mycroft.

''Je... Vous... Il ne s'est rien passé qui n'ait pas été consenti par l'un et l'autre, Monsieur Holmes,'' répondit maladroitement John. Non, il ne rougirait. Non.

Mycroft pinça des lèvres. ''Je parlais de ses déductions intempestives.''

''Ah.'' Okay, maintenant il rougissait, totalement gêné d'avoir confirmé ce que l'autre ne devait pas manquer de penser. ''Non, c'était rien. C'est assez incroyable qu'il soit capable de faire ça. Sacrément impressionnant.''

Mycroft leva un nouveau sourcil, franchement surpris. ''Ce n'est pas ce que les personnes qui y sont confrontées disent, d'habitude.''

''... Et que disent-elles ?'' ne put s'empêcher de demander le médecin, franchement curieux.

''Elles lui conseillent d'aller se faire foutre. Il aura fallut quelqu'un qui ne le lui souhaite pas pour que mon frère applique enfin leur conseil.''

John s'étouffa sur sa propre salive, sous le regard jubilatoire et maléfique de Mycroft. _Petit enfoiré,_ songea-t-il en toussant. Il avisa le regard de nouveau totalement calculateur et sentit qu'il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. ''Je vais vraiment devoir y al-''

''Docteur Watson,'' l'interrompit Mycroft avec son grand sourire de requin, s'approchant de lui avec élégance. ''Je ne vous ai pas encore donné de chiffres. Quant à ces informations que j'attends que me fournissiez en échange de l'argent, comme je vous l'ai dit, elles ne consisteront en rien qui vous paraîtrait _indiscret_.''

John se rappela le conseil que Sherlock lui avait donné, une trentaine de minutes plus tôt. Puis songea que gérer un Sherlock et un Mycroft, une colocation, un détective consultant et un homme de pouvoir risquait d'être déjà bien assez éreintant sans y rajouter une histoire d'argent censé le soudoyé. Alors il dit :

''Non. Je refuse. Désolé, Mycroft. Et appelez-moi John.''

''Juste des nouvelles, John. Quelques nouvelles de Sherlock. De temps en temps. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Constamment.''

C'était qu'il lui aurait presque fait pitié, le brave grand frère inquiet.

''… D'accord, Mycroft.''

John songea qu'il était faible, vraiment, face aux Holmes. Et le sourire de requin que lui offrit Mycroft n'était pas franchement aussi gratifiant que celui que Sherlock lui avait offert quand il avait enlevé sa chemise à sa demande.

''Parfait ! Je me suis déjà procuré votre numéro. Je vous enverrai mes coordonnées. Un message de votre part sur sa santé globale deux à trois fois pas jour, ce serait l'idéal.''

Non, il allait _vraiment_ falloir qu'il apprenne à leur dire non, à l'un comme à l'autre. John sentait que ce serait plus facile avec ce frère-là qu'avec celui qui l'attendait dans une colocation, quelque part dans Londres. Il secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

''Allez vous faire foutre, Mycroft,'' salua-t-il cordialement en quittant la pièce avec un geste ferme de sa main droite par dessus son épaule.

Il sortit du bâtiment, inconscient du regard plissé qui le suivait depuis une fenêtre d'un bureau luxueux, et demanda à une grand-mère qui promenait son chien dans la rue si elle savait où se trouvait Baker Street.

Cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, en fin de compte.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai envie d'appeler cette obsession de la cicatrice le syndrome Harry Potter.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous a plu !
> 
>  
> 
> Des bisous et du chocolat !
> 
> Nauss


End file.
